Le voile des apparences
by Myuuu
Summary: DM&HG : "Cette année ne sera pas de tout repos pour Hermione Granger. Parce que quand le voile des apparences tombe... Ca peut être à la fois très surprenant, et très douloureux." - Court résumé mais je préfère ne pas en dire plus.. Venez lire ! :D
1. Prologue

**Bonjouur :$**

Vous êtes ici sur la page du commencement de ma première Fanfic... °°' Que d'émotions pour moi TwT

Je tiens à remercier graaaaaaaandement mon Senpai -Tess (ou **Bewitch-Tales**)- qui m'a beaucoup beaucoup aidée et encouragée quand j'écrivais cette fic... :o) En plus j'écrivais ET J'ECRIS TOUJOURS d'une lenteur... Incroyable je crois. Et merci aux lecteurs qui ont eu ce prologue et un bout du chapitre 1 en avant-première et qui m'ont vachement soutenue ! :]

Je vais pas me mettre à remercier tous ceux à qui j'ai passé ce prologue pour me rassurer, parce que ce serait vraiment.. affolant ! XD En tout cas il a plu à certaines personnes -pas toutes malheureusement... certains n'avaient même pas compris ce qu'il se passait! ô.O J'ai eu un doute sur le moment...

Un merci tout particulier à **Camille**, **Melodie** et **Drey** (j'ai pas oublié Drey !!! mdr) également... Merci ! :D

Je cite personne d'autre parce que je m'en souviens plus... -honte- mais bon je vous oublie pas ... hein... U.U

Bref, jsuis donc assez contente de le montrer "au grand jour" cette fois, en espérant que ça plaise...

Soyez indulgents siouplaiiit. :x

**/!\ Je ne prends PAS compte de la mort de Dumbledore dans le Tome 6 ! Donc il n'est pas mort :3 /!\**

* * *

* * *

**Pairing :** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer :** Excepté l'intrigue et l'histoire qui m'appartiennent, tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! :o)

**Genre : **Romance & General**  
**

**Rating : **M (a)**  
**

**

* * *

**

« **LE VOILE DES APPARENCES **»

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prologue**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il courait. Ses pattes étaient endolories, mais il continuait sa course, voulant échapper à celui qui le traquait depuis un moment. Ce monstre aux dents pointues. Le désespoir envahissait peu à peu tout le corps meurtri du petit animal. Il ne se sentait plus, voulait céder à la fatigue, céder à ses blessures, les laisser l'emporter dans les méandres de l'inconscience, loin de là ou il était en ce moment. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Bien qu'il ne sut comprendre quoi, il continua, encore et encore. Ses pas le menaient vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, un endroit où il avait pratiquement grandi. La lisière était proche, il le sentait. Il devait redoubler d'efforts. Y arriver, envers et contre tout. L'habilité de ses pattes et sa légèreté ne laissaient entendre aucun bruit lorsque ces dernières touchaient furtivement le sol, contrairement à son agresseur. Cette bête infâme, elle, produisait craquements, bruits sourds et parfois quelques paroles agressives. Mais soudain, il la vit. Il vit la lumière de cet endroit, la lumière de son chez-lui. Il était enfin en sécurité. Il s'avança lentement dans l'herbe, ses pattes soulagées grâce à la terre molle qui s'étendait sous elles. Arrivé à un arbre, près d'un lac qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, il s'affaissa, se laissant pourrir là, lui et ses blessures innombrables.

De toute manière, son apparence était déformée à tout jamais.

**xXx**

* * *

...

Et voilà... Un peu court j'avoue ûU Mais bon j'espère que ça vous plait (:

Je suis occupée d'écrire le chapitre 3, le 4 ira normalement relativement vite... J'espère poster à un rythme régulier (un par semaine) mais ne m'en voulez pas si c'est pas trop ça heiiin... é______è

Reviews please? :$

**Myu**_myu_ :)


	2. De surprises en surprises

**Hello ! :D**

Pour commencer **je tiens vraiment à remercier les personnes m'ayant laissé une petite review** ~_^ Chacune d'entre elles m'a fait énormément plaisir (même si vous n'avez, j'en suis sure, rien compris à ce prologue mis à part j'espère qu'il s'agit d'une poursuite.. mdr xD) D'ailleurs j'étais vachement étonnée de voir les lecteurs de ma très chère Bewitch-Tales se pointer sur ma fic ! XDD

_(je la remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir laissé un message pour moi sur un de ses chapitres 3 mais bon elle est partie à la réunion, so quand elle verra ce message... ce sera... dans un moment !)_

Ce début de fic (chapitre 1 donc) pourra vous évoquer un GROS cliché, mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le cliché du Dray & Mione préfets habituel ! -_^ Mais bon vous verrez par vous-même !

Tiens, j'en profite pour préciser que l'histoire se passe à la 7ème année de notre cher Trio d'Or et de -pour ma part en tout cas- notre Serpentard préféré !

Je sais pas trop que dire de plus, si ce n'est que je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lectuuureeeuh :o)

* * *

**Pairing :** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer :** Excepté l'intrigue et l'histoire qui m'appartiennent, tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! :o)

**Genre : **Romance & General**  
**

**Rating : **M (a)**  
**

**

* * *

**

« **LE VOILE DES APPARENCES **»

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapitre 1**

**de surprises en surprises...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express, se répandant en nuages gris au dessus d'une foule de sorciers, la plupart étant destinés à emprunter le train pour se rendre à la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Certains étaient déjà installés dans les wagons, discutant par les fenêtres avec leurs parents. D'autres rangeaient leurs bagages pour réserver leur place et d'autres encore avaient du mal à dire au revoir à leurs géniteurs qu'ils n'allaient pas revoir avant un moment. Hermione, elle, trépignait littéralement d'impatience quant à sa nouvelle et malheureusement dernière année à Poudlard. Elle venait de traverser la voie 9 ¾, accompagnée d'une partie de la famille Weasley –dont Ron et Ginny–, ainsi que d'Harry. Tout deux avaient passé une bonne partie de leurs vacances au Terrier. Vacances qui s'étaient révélées être vraiment plaisantes –comme à chaque fois qu'Hermione passait du temps en compagnie des Weasley et d'Harry. Elle et Ginny avaient même pu observer Ron être de corvée pour dégnomer le jardin, et ce parce qu'il avait insulté Fred de « Sale Scroutt à pétard ! ». Par solidarité, Harry n'avait pas assisté à cette scène –ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait. Elle eut un sourire amusé en repensant à Ron qui se démenait pour faire tournoyer les gnomes en marmonnant diverses injures, défiant du regard quiconque voulait se moquer de lui. Et, alors qu'elle continuait de se remémorer différents moments de ses vacances, une voix masculine la sortit de ses songes.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi ! » cria Ron qui était déjà monté dans le train, visiblement accompagné de tous les autres, tandis qu'un son strident retentissait : le sifflement signalant le départ. Elle salua Mme Weasley et grimpa in extremis à bord du Poudlard Express, se dirigeant vers l'endroit duquel Ron l'avait hélée. Une fois trouvé, elle ouvrit vivement la porte coulissante de la cabine, le sourire aux lèvres. Ni Ron, ni Harry ne posèrent de questions quant à son état de transe –qui lui avait presque valu de rater le train, tout de même ! Ils étaient persuadés qu'Hermione était tout bêtement déjà en train de s'imaginer retirer des points à des Serpentards trainant dans les couloirs pendant la nuit, pour une quelque obscure raison.

« Eh, Mione, t'as déjà réfléchi à qui serait l'autre Préfet ? » demanda Ron alors que la jeune fille prenait place aux côtés de Ginny, ne perdant en rien son sourire.

« A vrai dire… Pas trop. Mais je le saurais bientôt, je dois aller retrouver McGonagall dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets. Mon futur homologue y est convié aussi… Ce n'est donc plus qu'une question de temps ! D'ailleurs…commença-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre moldue, je dois y être dans 15 petites minutes… » répondit-elle, une moue pensive affichée sur son visage.

Et alors qu'ils recommençaient à bavasser de tout et n'importe quoi, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Neville Londubat se tenait dans l'encadrement, son crapaud à la main.

« Salut Neville » dirent en cœur Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

« Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda Neville avec un air légèrement gêné, tandis que tous acquiescèrent d'un commun accord. Les conversations reprirent de bon train, Neville racontant que sa grand-mère lui avait offert un nouveau rappeltout durant les vacances. Hermione ne cessait de consulter sa montre. Elle ne voulait pas être trop en avance mais n'arrivait plus à tenir en place, ce que tout le monde avait remarqué.

« Je crois que je devrais y aller, dit-elle en se levant.

- Ce serait préférable en effet, pouffa Ron tandis qu'il déballait un sandwich que sa mère lui avait préparé. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu ferais si la porte était bloquée !

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires, Ron » répliqua la brunette, espérant tout de même que cette dernière s'ouvrirait normalement. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit –une nouvelle fois– à la volée, laissant apparaître Luna Lovegood. Hermione se mit légèrement de côté, de façon à la laisser passer.

« Bonjour les amis. Oh…Hermione. Tu t'es coiffée avec une brosse à dents ce matin ? commença-t-elle en touchant lentement la tignasse de la brunette qui soupirait vivement. Le Chicaneur ? » proposa la blondinette en tendant un de ses magazines dans le vide, espérant que quelqu'un lui en achète. Elle avait un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres, ses yeux protubérants dévisageant tour à tour chacun de ses amis présents dans l'habitacle. Comme à son habitude, elle portait ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, ses cheveux paraissaient étrangement sales et autour de son cou pendait un collier fait de bouchons de bièraubeurre. Ginny se précipita pour fouiller dans sa poche à la recherche de quelques mornilles, ne souhaitant pas vexer Luna qui semblait prête à attendre une éternité, le bras tendu, pour qu'on lui en achète. Elle lui présenta quelques pièces et après un court échange de paroles, Luna continua sa tournée, répétant a maintes reprises « Le Chicaneur ? ».

Hermione, après avoir rapidement fait signe à ses amis, se dirigea enfin vers son lieu de rendez-vous. Elle avait 5 bonnes minutes d'avance. Elle se faufila entre tous les élèves, en profitant pour saluer ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore vus, et elle arriva à destination. Le compartiment était plus grand et on pouvait voir un blason avec les 4 maisons à l'entrée, témoignant qu'elle était arrivée au bon endroit. La jeune fille y entra timidement. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui n'était pas réellement étonnant : McGonagall arriverait pile à l'heure, comme à son habitude. Elle détailla rapidement la grande cabine, étonnée du confort qu'elle offrait. Les sièges paraissaient si confortables qu'elle y prit place pour continuer son inspection.

« Miss Granger ? s'enquit une voix féminine et stricte. Vous allez bien ? » poursuivit la directrice adjointe, observant Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes, le regard sévère. Hermione avait du somnoler –elle n'avait en effet pas entendu sa directrice arriver. Elle reprit contenance.

« Oui, excusez-moi, Professeur… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. » déclara la concernée, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Le professeur acquiesça, en profitant pour remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle fit état des lieux d'un coup d'œil rapide.

« Mr Malefoy n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle plus froidement.

- Malefoy !? »

**xXx**

« Malefoy !? » s'écria Ron, ne manquant pas de postillonner des particules de pudding sur sa sœur Ginny, assise en face de lui.

« Ron ! Tu pourrais faire attention… Crétin ! » répliqua Ginny en s'essuyant le visage, visiblement énervée. Harry et Hermione essayèrent en vain de réprimer leur fou rire, tandis que le rouquin tentait de s'excuser au près de sa petite sœur. Ils étaient tous rassemblés à la Grande Salle, comme toutes les années, pour assister à la cérémonie des répartitions –ils n'y avaient d'ailleurs aucunement fait attention. Hermione soupira.

« Malefoy. Répéta-t-elle pour la cinquième fois au moins.

- Mais… les préfets en chef ont leurs propres appartements ! Tu vas dormir à quelques mètres de cette fouine ! Qui sait ce qu'il te fera durant ton sommeil... s'emporta le roux en jetant un regard noir vers la table des Serpentards, envoyant des éclairs fictifs à ses occupants.

- D'ailleurs, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas à sa table ? fit remarquer Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… il n'était pas là non plus dans le compartiment des Préfets. Je te dis pas la tête de McGonagall ! Elle était furieuse !

- Vous pensez qu'il est… enfin… qu'il s'est fait apposer la Marque des Ténèbres ? » demanda Ginny qui se rapprocha d'Harry, lui prenant le bras pour s'y accrocher tandis qu'Harry souriait, heureux de ce contact.

Ginny n'eut cependant aucune réponse à sa question, et le groupe demeura dans le silence durant un long moment. Ron n'avait pas perdu son appétit pour autant, enfournant tout ce qu'il pouvait dans ce qui lui servait de bouche. Alors que la cérémonie de répartitions était finie depuis un moment, de nombreux fantômes firent leur apparition. Ils semblaient se disputer et attirèrent tous les yeux vers eux. Les premières années furent considérablement surpris, certains ne manquant pas de tomber de leur siège. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, s'approcha de la table de son ancienne maison en marmonnant quelques propos pas très élogieux au sujet de Peeves. Arrivé à destination, il salua tous les Gryffondors d'un signe et s'approcha des nouvelles venues –qui lui demanderaient très certainement son histoire, l'origine de son nom et plus encore. Après quoi, il encouragea vivement tous les rouges et or à gagner –à nouveau– la Coupe des Quatres Maisons, ce qui lui ferait grand plaisir. Cela lui permettrait en effet de fermer le clapet du Baron Sanglant…

Les desserts finirent par disparaître et le Professeur Dumbledore se leva. Le silence se fit presque instantanément. Il fit son discours habituel au sujet des recommandations de Mr Rusard, interdisant également aux élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, comme à chaque année. Dumbledore adressa à Harry un regard bienveillant lorsqu'il eut finit d'énoncer ses conseils.

« Et maintenant, au lit ! »

Un brouhaha de chaises et de voix monta alors en crescendo dans toute la Grande Salle. Hermione se leva sans attendre, prenant son rôle de Préfet à cœur. Elle héla les premières années qui la suivirent docilement jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle en profita pour leur expliquer le système des escaliers, entre autres.

« Mot de passe ? » couina la Grosse Dame, adressant à Hermione un sourire peu amène.

Hermione expliqua brièvement qu'à chaque fois qu'un élève voudrait entrer dans le dortoir, le mot de passe serait demandé. Elle mentionna également qu'il changeait de temps en temps, mais qu'elle serait là pour leur annoncer un quelconque changement.

« Pour le moment, c'est 'Sacer Ignis' ! »

Le portrait pivota, et tous les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le trou d'entrée –la plupart étant passablement ébahis, suivis de près par Hermione qui leur fit une petite visite guidée de leur salle commune et des dortoirs. Lorsque tous les Gryffondors eurent pris leurs repères, elle quitta la salle et se dirigea vers ses appartements, exténuée. Elle arriva sans encombre au portrait qui donnait accès aux salles réservées aux Préfets. Elle fut stupéfaite. Il était magnifique –et encore, le mot était faible. On y voyait une splendide petite fille blonde, assise sur une chaise, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Cette petite fille, et sa chaise. Elle avait un sourire d'une sincérité désarmante accroché aux lèvres. Elle semblait avoir une sagesse inouïe alors qu'elle avait tout au plus huit ans, désarçonnant Hermione qui resta immobile quelques instants. Mais un rire cristallin résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles, la tirant de son état statique. Elle fit alors face à de grands yeux émeraude d'une profondeur époustouflante. Une lueur amusée les habitait, rendant cette fillette étrangement vivante, comme si son tableau n'était pas réel, qu'elle pouvait en sortir quand elle le désirait.

« Le mot de passe ? »

Elle avait une voix d'une douceur inimaginable. Elle n'avait parlé qu'une fois et pourtant Hermione se sentait déjà bien, chez elle, la chaleur de la fillette la submergeant. Elle leva les yeux vers le portrait. La petite ne s'était pas départie de son adorable sourire.

« Appelle-moi Elleniel. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Hermione… Je m'appelle Hermione. Répondit-elle, légèrement abasourdie.

- Quel joli prénom ! Alors... Hermione ? Quel est le mot de passe ?

- Aevum. répondit la brunette, rendant le sourire d'Elleniel du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Bien… Je te laisse aller rencontrer ma grande sœur. » déclara la blondinette en rigolant de son rire clair et enfantin, laissant son portrait pivoter et Hermione entra.

Malgré sa fatigue, son souffle fut à nouveau coupé par la beauté des lieux. Elle ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir été nommée préfet en chef ! A sa droite se situait ce qu'on pourrait nommer « La salle commune », munie de plusieurs fauteuils et d'un canapé qui entouraient une table basse où elle pouvait déjà très facilement s'imaginer étudier. Une vieille cheminée qui semblait ne pas avoir servi depuis longtemps était située non loin de cette table. Tout ceci dans des couleurs chaudes, à son plus grand plaisir. Dans un coin de cette salle se trouvait un escalier assez discret. Elle y monta et se retrouva face à trois portes. Celle du milieu était basique, tandis que les autres, situées de part et d'autre de cette dernière étaient décorées d'un portrait chacune. L'un des deux était vide, son occupant étant très certainement en vadrouille dans d'autres tableaux. Celui accroché à la porte de gauche, par contre, était bel et bien habité. Une belle jeune fille s'y tenait, assise sur une balançoire dans un jardin. Elle avait probablement le même âge qu'Hermione et on retrouvait dans ses traits une certaine ressemblance avec Elleniel.

« Bonjour ! Je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer. Mon nom est Naila. Tu veux entrer dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Hermione fut heureuse que les deux portraits soient aussi gentils. Elle acquiesça, murmura son mot de passe et y pénétra sans plus attendre. Elle ne fut pas surprise des couleurs que portait la pièce, la représentant parfaitement : rouge et or, symbole de Gryffondor. Elle ne put cependant pas s'extasier sur la beauté de sa chambre, préférant se laisser lourdement tomber sur son lit à baldaquin après avoir rapidement enfilé son pyjama, se plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur.

**xXx**

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, dérangée par le réveil que lui avait adorablement offert Ron. Il hurlait et courait sur le sol depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant. Hermione trouva le courage de se lever pour l'attraper –elle dut d'ailleurs courir de nombreuses minutes avant d'y arriver, et de le désactiver. Après quoi, elle n'eut plus du tout envie de retourner dans son lit, et préféra sortir de sa chambre. Elle pesta contre ce fichu réveil en regardant l'horloge. Il était cinq heures du matin !! La brunette aurait sûrement encore pu dormir une bonne heure s'il n'avait pas été là à hurler comme une harpie qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Elle fut cependant réconfortée en pensant à l'éventualité que Monsieur Malefoy aurait eu la merveilleuse idée de s'absenter encore plus longtemps.

Ses espoirs furent détruits assez rapidement car elle entendit le robinet de la salle de bain s'arrêter. Elle tendit l'oreille, poussée par sa curiosité naturelle –et mal placée. Elle fut complètement figée par ce qu'elle entendit alors. Elle posa une de ses mains sur la porte, l'autre à ses lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise. Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant Drago Malefoy. Tous deux en restèrent bouche bée. L'un semblait avoir eu une vision d'horreur, tandis que l'autre ne savait plus quoi penser. Hermione finit par oser planter son regard dans celui de son homologue. Ces yeux gris métalliques, d'habitude si durs et froids, étaient légèrement rougis. Hermione n'avait donc pas eu une quelconque hallucination quant à ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Granger. Fit-il une voix glaciale, ses yeux orageux ayant repris cet air hautain, froid et dur qu'il arborait tout le temps.

- Ma..malefoy… » balbutia la concernée.

Drago sourcilla. Le bégaiement d'Hermione n'était pas ce à quoi il avait droit d'habitude. Son visage devint plus froid encore et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle l'avait entendu. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, la forçant à reculer, ce qu'elle fit jusqu'au mur le plus proche qui la bloqua. Il posa ses mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre d'Hermione, de façon à encadrer la brunette. Elle paraissait effrayée par le regard du jeune homme qui n'était maintenant animé que par la colère.

« Ecoute… réussit-il à déglutir, tentant de préserver son calme. Tu n'as rien vu. Rien entendu. Compris, petite sang-de-bourbe ? »

Il ne laissa pas Hermione réagir. Il dévala les escaliers et prit la porte, en route pour une nouvelle mission qu'il devait effectuer avec un autre de ses condisciples, partisan de Voldemort, mais il ne savait pas qui. Il n'était pas au courant des détails, mais visiblement, un des Mangemort les avait trahis. Il se devait de le retrouver et mettre fin à ses jours. Il marcha d'un pas rapide dans tout le château, et arriva dans le parc, le visage impassible. Il s'approcha de l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Hermione Granger.

Elle l'avait vu, lui, un Malefoy, dans un état d'extrême faiblesse qu'il n'avait aucunement le droit de ressentir.

Elle l'avait entendu. Lui et ses sanglots.

Enragé, il courut dans la forêt interdite, se transformant.

**xXx**

**48h auparavant.**

Drago se réveilla lentement, les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux le dérangeant. Il ne put cependant pas retourner dans les bras de Morphée, une douleur atroce dans son bras le tiraillait. Il observa silencieusement la Marque qu'on lui avait apposée. Il ne sut réprimer une petite grimace de dégout en la voyant, ne l'adulant pas comme la plupart des Mangemorts. Il se leva en s'étirant tel un chat, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Sa chambre était aux couleurs des Serpentards, verte avec quelques petites touches argentée, par ci par là. Il s'y sentait bien, contrairement aux autres pièces du manoir Malefoy, où régnait constamment une ambiance lugubre et morbide. Ce n'était pas le QG du Lord pour rien, après tout… Le jeune blond se prépara en vitesse, bien que ce ne fût pas pour retrouver ces chers Mangemorts qu'il chérissait tant, mais plutôt pour effectuer sa première vraie mission en tant que tel. Après s'être préparé, il sortit de sa chambre, passant devant le bureau de son père dont la porte était entrouverte.

« Mon cher Lucius… »

Drago se figea en entendant cette voix glaciale qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'approcha furtivement de la porte et écouta, ne pouvant résister à sa curiosité qui lui hurlait de faire attention à ce qui allait se dire dans la minute.

« Ton fils.. Lucius… Drago a lamentablement échoué. Il n'a pas su effectuer sa mission qu'était celle de tuer Albus Dumbledore… J'ai besoin de me rassurer quant à sa dévotion. Je dois m'assurer qu'il m'est fidèle.. siffla Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

- Bien sûr, Maître… Que souhaitez-vous lui demander de faire ?

- Une petite séance de Doloris sur sa chère et tendre mère, Narcissa, devrait suffire… De ses propres mains, bien entendu… »

Drago blêmit, perdant toutes ses couleurs. Il voulut faire un pas mais n'y parvint pas, il faillit céder, laisser ses pieds se dérober sous lui, mais ce n'était très certainement pas une bonne idée de se faire remarquer maintenant. Rassemblant toute la volonté qu'il restait en son être, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma à doubles tours, jetant un sort d'Assurdiato pour éviter qu'une quelconque personne ne l'entende, quoi qu'il puisse faire.

Il n'avait put le voir, mais le visage de son père avait blêmit de la même façon que celui de son fils en entendant la nouvelle mission que ce dernier devrait accomplir…

**xXx**

La fin de l'après-midi approchait, et Hermione n'avait pas cessé de penser au matin même. A lui. Elle ne l'avait pas revu malgré les deux heures de potions et l'heure de métamorphose qu'ils avaient normalement en commun et il avait été visiblement absent toute la journée –elle avait espionné malgré elle une conversation entre deux minettes de Serpentard. Elle n'avait que cesse de ressasser ces sanglots, ce regard. C'était comme si elle avait vu, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite seconde, un Drago faible et humain.

« Hermione.. T'as vraiment l'air bizarre aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Malefoy ? demanda un Harry légèrement anxieux, soutenu dans sa question par le regard de Ron.

- Non… je… »

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle ne savait que faire, leur dire, ou se taire comme lui avait gentiment conseillé Malefoy. D'habitude elle n'aurait pas prêté la moindre attention à ce que lui avait dit ce blondinet prétentieux et arrogant, mais là elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tout déballer à ses deux meilleurs amis, dévoiler la faiblesse de cet être qu'elle détestait tellement, pourtant.

« Il… commença-t-elle, incertaine. Il… ne m'a rien fait. Ca n'a rien avoir avec lui. Vraiment. » déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ron et Harry soupirèrent d'un même souffle. Ils savaient qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

« Hermione…Si tu veux parler, on est là, hein ? minauda Ron en rougissant légèrement.

- Oui Ron, je sais… bredouilla la concernée en lui adressant un sourire affectueux. Euh… Je dois… y aller. continua-t-elle d'une voix douteuse. J'ai… des devoirs de Préfet à accomplir. On se revoit plus tard, à la Grande Salle, d'accord ? »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent silencieusement, impuissants. Hermione s'en voulait de leur cacher des choses et de les inquiéter, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire autrement. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se dirigea vers le parc du château qui devait très certainement être désert –la plupart des élèves ayant encore cours, les autres étant en chemin vers leur salle commune, dans la majorité des cas. Elle pensa à aller rendre visite à Hagrid, mais renonça en pensant aux biscuits immangeables qu'elle allait devoir essayer d'engloutir. De plus, en ce qui concernait Malefoy, Hagrid n'était certainement pas la personne à qui s'adresser si on avait besoin d'un avis totalement neutre, il suffisait de repenser à l'épisode avec Buck. Mais le jugement que le géant portait à Malefoy était tout à fait justifié. Elle n'avait que sa propre personne sur qui se reposer, à présent. Elle devait rester muette.

Elle marcha en direction du lac, flânant dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle se faisait du mouron pour rien. Après tout, Drago Malefoy et le Trio d'Or –dont elle faisait partie– étaient ennemis depuis maintenant six ans, alors, en quoi les problèmes de cet insupportable blondinet la tracassait tant ? Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et que jusqu'ici elle l'avait toujours vu comme un être inhumain, froid et insensible.

La brunette s'assit en tailleur au pied d'un arbre, face au lac. Le parc était d'un calme effrayant, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle voulut s'allonger pour se reposer un instant, mais un souffle presque inaudible parvint à ses oreilles.

Elle se retourna vivement, légèrement apeurée, et elle vit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour dans le parc de Poudlard.

**xXx**

* * *

...

Nyhu ! Vous vous demandez ce qui lui apparaît devant les yeux ou bien vous avez votre petite idée? 8) J'espère être surprise par vos avis si il y en a :D Et j'espère que ça vous a plu... Alooooooors, à dans +/- une 'tite semaine pour le chapitre 2 ! (Jvoulais laisser une preview du deuxième chapitre, mais j'ai changé d'avis nyhahah :3)

Vous pensez quoi de Voldychou et d'la mission que Dray va devoir effectuer..? °__________°

_FFnet est chiant à supprimer tous mes smileys hyper kawaiii ! ;(_

Reviews please? :$

**Myu**_myu_ :)


	3. Apparition & Disparition

**Bonjour ! n_n**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre rentrée va bien se passer (demain peut-être? pour ma part c'est jeudi, donc dans deux jours :D j'ai encore un mini jour de repos... T_T) mais comme pour moi l'année scolaire reprend -et je vous souhaite, si vous rentrez à l'école, une bonne rentrée :3-, les chapitres seront postés 1x par semaine (un peu comme maintenant sauf qu'ici le rythme était irrégulier mdr), chaque samedi ou dimanche :)

Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui me lisent, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait -pour les lecteurs qui ne reviewent pas xD-, sinon je remercie **Mel'**, **Hilaidora** (je retiens le "enflure de première doublé d'un sadique péteux" pour Voldy :D), **Caella,** **Ninia2988** et **Kami** & **Julie** (et, par la même occasion, leur superbe combat de reviews mdr xD :pastaper:)

Merci beaucoup à vous c'est vraiment gentil & encourageant.. n_n

Ce chapitre est, je crois, légèrement plus long que le premier, mais le 3 sera plus court (normalement mdr).. ^_~

Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira... Bisous :D

Bonne lecture :o)

* * *

**Pairing :** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer :** Excepté l'intrigue et l'histoire qui m'appartiennent, tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! :o)

**Genre : **Romance & General**  
**

**Rating : **M (a)**  
**

**

* * *

**

« **LE VOILE DES APPARENCES **»

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapitre 2**

**apparition & disparition**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'en sortira. Néanmoins je ne peux pas me permettre de le garder ici.

- Pardon !? Mais… pourquoi ? Il mourra si on ne prend pas soin de lui ! S'il vous plaît ! Il a besoin d'aide…

- Je suis désolée, il ne peut pas rester, s'excusa la femme. »

**xXx**

Hermione tortillait nerveusement ses doigts dans tous les sens. Elle s'avançait dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, répétant des dizaines de fois le discours qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé.

« Chaussettes & Guimauve » murmura-t-elle lentement, ne prenant pas la peine d'esquisser un sourire aux mots presque idiots et insensés –dans le contexte présent– qu'elle venait de prononcer, trop plongée dans ses réflexions.

Elle pénétra dans le grand bureau d'Albus Dumbledore d'un pas légèrement incertain. Elle le vit presque immédiatement, juste après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au Choixpeau Magique qui lui lançait un regard inquisiteur. Elle croisa les yeux bleus du vieux Directeur et se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise en voyant une lueur de bienveillance baigner en eux. Il était assis derrière son bureau, et, bizarrement, ne faisait… rien. On aurait même pu croire qu'il attendait sa venue, comme s'il savait qu'elle allait lui rendre une petite visite. Elle s'avança plus franchement cette fois, souhaitant lui transmettre ses souhaits le plus vite possible et en finir avec cette boule de nervosité qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. Fit aimablement le Professeur Dumbledore en prenant un mordant à la réglisse. Un petit bonbon ?

- Euh… Non merci, Professeur. Ecoutez… vous avez probablement été mis au courant qu... commença-t-elle.

- Je suis au courant, en effet, sourit-il. Je sais également que Pompom ne peut visiblement pas le garder et je n'irais pas à l'encontre de ses souhaits, Miss. Mais… quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas venue pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? continua ce dernier en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune qui descendaient sur son nez.

- En effet Professeur, continua-t-elle d'une voix claire et sûre d'elle. Je souhaite le garder.

- J'avais compris cela, effectivement, fit-il en un sourire.

- Je souhaite l'emporter dans mes appartements. Il pourra y vivre jusqu'à son total rétablissement… S'il vous plaît, Professeur. »

Le vieil homme sourit à nouveau et acquiesça lentement, un air amusé sur son visage dont les traits étaient visiblement étirés par la fatigue. Il se leva et fit mine de réfléchir un instant, bien que sa réponse eut été déjà bien réfléchie auparavant.

- Je ne crois pas que je parviendrais à vous faire changer d'avis, Miss. Vos six années précédentes en témoignent, et je ne parle que des infractions au règlement, quoi que vous avez été fortement influencée dans cette voie par Harry et Ronald… rit-il doucement. Vous pouvez le garder, je suis sûr que vous vous en occuperez d'une façon irréprochable. Cependant, essayez de le faire discret. Rappelez-vous que ce type d'animal est interdit au sein du château. Et faites attention… quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises avec ce petit renard.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, et un sentiment indescriptible vint lui prendre les entrailles, terrassant la boule de nerfs qui y avait pris place. Elle allait s'occuper de cet animal comme elle s'était occupée de Pattenrond –qui était resté chez ses parents car lors d'un combat contre les Mangemorts en sixième, une patte lui avait été tranchée. Dumbledore reprit place sur son siège.

- Miss Granger ? Puis-je vous poser une question ? s'enquit le vieil homme sans réellement attendre la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.

- Bien sûr Professeur, que voulez-vous ?

- Et bien… Ma vieille mémoire me fait quelque peu défaut. Pouvez-vous me chanter l'hymne de Poudlard ? Choisissez l'air sur lequel vous allez la chanter selon vos préférences. Demanda-t-il en reprenant un bonbon qu'il glissa à travers sa barbe pour s'en délecter lentement, ne quittant des yeux sa jeune élève.

Hermione leva de grands yeux étonnés vers lui, complètement abasourdie par sa demande. Elle hésita un instant et voulut répliquer –elle avait déjà trouvé mille raisons de ne pas le faire, mais le regard de Dumbledore lui intimait gentiment de le faire. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et, gênée, chanta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut… savoir, hésita-t-elle  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine, continua-t-elle en mettant plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, petit à petit.  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce… » finit la brunette, légèrement empourprée.

A la fin de la chansonnette, le vieil homme se leva vivement et applaudit, essuyant ses yeux bleus quelque peu humidifiés d'un revers de main.

« Oh, c'est tellement émouvant. Vous chantez très bien, vous savez ! Merci beaucoup, Miss Granger. Je dois vous avouer, continua-t-il en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, que je n'avais pas oublié cette chanson magnifique. Je voulais demander aux élèves de la chanter au banquet de début d'année, mais j'ai oublié. Alors j'ai profité de votre venue, veuillez m'en excuser » sourit-il.

Hermione était rouge pivoine à présent, légèrement honteuse d'avoir chanté l'hymne de Poudlard devant un Directeur feignant l'amnésie alors qu'elle aurait du se douter que c'était absolument faux. Et même si cela s'était avéré vrai, Dumbledore avait une pensine… Comment est-ce qu'un homme qui avait passé tant d'années au sein de cette école pouvait en oublier l'hymne ? Elle eut un sourire niais sur le visage, se moquant intérieurement de sa naïveté ainsi que du comportement du vieil homme qu'elle respectait pourtant du plus profond de son âme.

« Bien… Excusez-moi, vous ne me dérangez pas le moins du monde et j'ai été très heureux de ce petit entretien avec vous, mais j'ai à faire. D'ailleurs Miss Granger, vous qui êtes fondatrice de la S.A.L.E, je présume que vous avez de nombreux contacts avec les Elfes de maison… excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais, si vous voyez Shinky, pourriez-vous lui dire que j'ai apprécié les tricots qu'elle m'a gentiment confectionnés ? Ce petit elfe de maison est vraiment très doué, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Elle paraissait très heureuse quand je lui ai demandé de me faire des chaussettes. Et le plaisir était partagé… » déclara-t-il en s'évadant légèrement dans ses souvenirs.

Le plissement de ses yeux laissait entrevoir qu'il souriait, bien que ses lèvres étaient cachées par sa longue barbe blanche.

« J'en serais honorée, Monsieur. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très contente, mais pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas vous-même ? demanda Hermione, légèrement gênée de s'aventurer dans la vie privée de ce dernier.

- Hmm... soupira-t-il. J'ai à faire, disons cela comme ça. Vous aussi, non ? »

Hermione acquiesça et tourna les talons. Elle sentit un instant le regard du directeur dans son dos, puis, plus rien. Elle ne le ressentait plus, et elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était même plus dans la pièce. Elle se retourna lentement et constata qu'en effet, il était parti.

**xXx**

Hermione pénétra, sourire accroché à ses lèvres, dans la Grande Salle déjà bien remplie. Elle eut vite fait de repérer Ron, Harry et Ginny qui étaient déjà en train de manger –sans attendre qu'elle vienne, visiblement. Elle venait de passer à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait son « nouveau colocataire », mais il était encore inconscient. Quelque peu déçue mais pas découragée pour autant, elle avait décidé d'aller manger un morceau et donner de ses nouvelles à ses amis… Mais elle ignorait si elle pouvait leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé ou non. C'est plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle arriva à la table. Elle reprit néanmoins contenance avant que l'un d'eux ne remarque qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions et prit place à leurs côtés.

« Hermione ! Ca va…mieux ? s'enquit la rouquine. Harry et Ron m'ont expliqué que tu étais…bizarre… ce matin… continua-t-elle en voyant l'air étonné qu'affichait la concernée.

- Tout va bien ! Je vous assure. Dit-elle avec franchise, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Comment ça se fait que tu arrives si tard ? demanda le brun, étonné qu'Hermione puisse ne pas être à l'heure quelque part, que ce soit en cours ou au moment des dîners à la Grande Salle.

- En fait… J'aurai bien quelque chose à vous raconter. Mais… ça doit rester entre nous, d'accord ? »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et tendirent l'oreille en voyant que leur amie se rapprochait, prête à chuchoter.

« Je suis allée…euh… dans le parc... aujourd'hui. Et j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru voir en dehors de la forêt interdite ! commença-t-elle sous les regards déjà captivés des trois autres. Je… me promenais près du lac…euh… je devais voir si personne ne séchait les cours, vous voyez ! mentit-elle avec difficultés –elle voulait en effet juste réfléchir au comportement de Malefoy. Et un petit animal était complètement meurtri, allongé, presque inconscient ! J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir tellement ses blessures étaient sérieuses.

- Pardon !? Le pauvre ! Où est-il ?! Il n'est quand même… pas mort… ? chuchota –du mieux qu'elle pouvait– la rouquine, tentant de ne pas s'énerver alors que des images affreuses de petite créature torturée lui venaient à l'esprit, imaginant toute sorte de scénarios possibles.

- Il est à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh ne veut pas le prendre en convalescence à l'infirmerie de l'école… Alors j'ai été voir le Professeur Dumbledore qui a accepté que je le garde dans les appartements des Préfets. Mais je dois le faire discret, normalement c'est interdit ! Il faut d'ailleurs que je parle à Malefoy…

- Pourquoi ? De toute façon, Malefoy est introuvable depuis ce matin. Et c'est tant mieux ! » rigola Ron en s'empiffrant comme il le pouvait, alors que Ginny affichait un air interdit depuis qu'elle avait entendu que l'infirmière ne voulait pas garder un pauvre petit animal sans défense et blessé.

Hermione blêmit légèrement. Malefoy, introuvable ? Elle fut prise de remords –qu'elle ne pouvait et ne devait pas éprouver. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si Malefoy était un crétin fini qui obéissait à elle-ne-savait-qui-et-ne-préférait-pas-savoir ! Enfin…Elle n'était quand même pas idiote. Elle savait précisément à qui il obéissait… Elle aurait peut-être du faire quelque chose pour lui lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans un tel état le matin-même…

« Je dois le voir pour le tenir au courant qu'on va avoir un renard dans les appartements… je te signale qu'il les partage avec moi !

- Un renard !? fit Ginny, toute émoustillée par cette révélation, secouant vivement le bras d'Harry. Tu as entendu ?! Un renard ! Je veux le voiiiir ! Hermiooooooooone ! s'écria-t-elle, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres sous le regard amusé de son compagnon alors qu'Hermione ne put réprimer son rire.

- Viens avec moi à l'infirmerie après le dîner, je dois l'amener dans mes appartements ce soir. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aura repris ses esprits… il était très mal en point et va sûrement encore beaucoup dormir avant de revenir à lui…

- Moi et Harry, on a d'autres choses à faire » marmonna Ron en mâchant sa nourriture d'une façon fort peu élégante, tandis qu'il continuait d'enfourner toutes sortes de choses dans sa bouche malgré le repas de quatre personnes qu'il avait déjà englouti.

Ginny, en voyant les divers aliments dans la bouche de Ron, ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer sur la grossièreté de sa façon de se nourrir. Elle s'était abritée dans les bras d'Harry avec sa serviette devant le visage, au cas où il aurait encore l'idiotie de postillonner sur elle. Harry haussa les sourcils en entendant Ron dire qu'ils avaient des plans pour ce soir mais ne répliqua pas pour autant, se contentant d'acquiescer comme s'il était au parfum. Il avait cependant perçu une once, une lueur infime de jalousie dans les yeux du rouquin alors qu'Hermione manifestait un tel intérêt pour… un animal.

Le repas terminé, les quatre jeunes gens se séparèrent. Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers l'infirmerie, la rouquine ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser a la petite bouille toute mignonne que devait avoir l'animal. Elles pénétrèrent rapidement dans l'infirmerie et furent surprises de voir qu'il y avait une personne déjà alitée et blessée. Hermione reconnut le blason des Serpentards, mais elle se passa de tout commentaire. Visiblement, la personne –inconnue des deux jeunes Gryffondors– était inconsciente.

« Mesdemoiselles ! Que faites-vous là ? Les heures de visite sont passées ! Il est déjà tellement tard ! Sortez !

- Madame, je venais chercher le renard… Pour l'emporter dans mes appartements. Le professeur Dumbledore a autorisé que je le garde, tenta Hermione en se rendant compte qu'elle aurait du demander une autorisation écrite. L'infirmière fit mine de réfléchir un court instant.

- Oh oui… C'est juste ! Excusez-moi, Albus m'avait pourtant prévenue. Vous pouvez le prendre, cependant, faites attention, il est très fragile. Utilisez un sort de lévitation. Il est dans le dernier lit, derrière les rideaux. » Déclara l'infirmière en finissant par marmonner quelques paroles peu audibles telles que « si mes collègues savaient ce qu'on me fait soigner dans cette infirmerie… »

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent sans faire du bruit près du dernier lit et Hermione tira doucement le rideau, dévoilant un petit renard dans un bien meilleur état qu'avant. Elle fut soulagée en le voyant, il lui semblait qu'avant le dîner il saignait encore à certains endroits, et là tout paraissait guéri. Mais elle doutait fortement que ce soit le cas, il était presque irréprochable en apparence, mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas d'aussi tôt.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais, mais ! Regarde ça Hermione ! s'écria Ginny d'un petit cri aiguë.

- Que se passe-t-il !? Et arrête de crier Gin' ! Tu veux qu'elle nous mette dehors !? paniqua Hermione tandis que la rouquine essayait de se calmer.

- Mais… C'est… il… il est…blanc ! C'est un renard polaire ! Je l'imaginais déjà roux… Mais… il est tellement beau… Pauvre petit animal… chuchota-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle tentait d'approcher une main du corps du petit être inerte. Elle ne le caressa cependant pas, ayant trop peur de lui faire mal ou de le réveiller, et qu'il prenne peur. Hermione rit doucement en voyant son amie si attentive au petit renard.

- Viens Ginny, on doit y aller. On va finir par réveiller l'autre patient… »

Hermione s'empressa de jeter un sort de lévitation au petit animal, mais malgré toute l'attention qu'elle portait à ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques et le protéger, elle avait peur de faire mal à une créature qui paraissait si fragile, peur qu'il tombe en miette. Après de longues minutes –où les deux amies marchèrent d'une lenteur sans égale–, elles arrivèrent enfin à destination. Elleniel salua joyeusement Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil curieux aux nouvelles têtes. Ginny –comme la brunette auparavant– fut époustouflée de la beauté du portrait. Ce dernier rigola en jetant un regard étonné et amusé vers le renard.

« Tiens donc. Je te reconnais, toi ! fit-elle, ne quittant pas l'animal des yeux.

- Oui, nous nous sommes vues hier soir, tu te souviens ? » rigola Hermione en prononçant son mot de passe, amusée. La petite blondinette fronça les sourcils mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, les deux Gryffondors étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

**xXx**

Ginny n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'observer à sa guise l'animal, il se faisait tard et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire avoir par Rusard des les premiers jours. Hermione était donc déjà seule –ou presque– dans sa salle commune. Elle observait silencieusement le petit renard blanc étendu sur un coussin qui semblait confortable –Hermione l'avait testé pour voir s'il était assez mou. Mine de rien, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiète pour son ennemi. Vu l'heure, il aurait déjà du être de retour, et même, il n'avait pas le droit de quitter le château ainsi… Elle avait entendu certains Serpentards –ses amis, sûrement– dire qu'il avait disparu et que même ses parents ignoraient totalement où il était.

Le renard gigota légèrement, gémissant. Il ne se réveilla pas pour autant, mais il tremblait. La brunette jeta un œil inquiet vers son animal et alluma un feu dans la vieille cheminée. Ne voulant pas le quitter pour le moment, elle s'endormit dans le canapé de la salle commune des Préfets, non loin de lui.

**xXx**

**Deux jours plus tard**

Hermione se réveilla non sans difficultés aux côtés de celui qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis 2 journées. Il n'avait pas ouvert l'œil. Elle était tellement inquiète pour ce petit bout, qui, endormi, avait l'air tellement apaisé. Elle glissa sa main sur la fourrure blanche et douce, commençant une série de caresses qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'elle passait du temps avec lui, bien qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à se réveiller pour le moment. Elle avait donné un médaillon magique à son portrait –qui s'était ajouté au tableau d'ailleurs, au niveau du cou de la fillette– pour qu'elle puisse l'avertir si l'animal se réveillait alors qu'Hermione était absente. Elleniel restait donc la plupart du temps dans son portrait de la Salle Commune en l'absence d'Hermione, observant sans relâche ce petit renard, voulant mener sa mission à bien. S'il arrivait quelque chose, la blondinette n'avait qu'à ouvrir le médaillon et Hermione serait avertie grâce à son propre pendentif. C'était simple mais efficace –enfin, elle l'espérait, car Elleniel n'avait pas encore eu à l'appeler.

L'animal soupira profondément, toujours endormi, alors qu'Hermione n'avait cesse de lui procurer de douces caresses sur presque tout son pelage, évitant soigneusement les endroits ou il risquerait d'avoir mal. La brunette avait l'habitude de l'entendre soupirer ou gémir dans son sommeil, au moins cela la rassurait quant au fait qu'il vivait. A regrets, elle se leva et alla rapidement se préparer à l'étage. Elle se doucha et enfila son uniforme pour assister à son premier cours de la journée : Métamorphose. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'animal, elle quitta la Salle Commune pour arriver au couloir.

« Hermione ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien Ellen' » répondit chaleureusement Hermione en répondant au sourire que lui adressait la fillette.

Leur relation avait bien vite évolué, et les deux filles étaient maintenant très proches –en partie grâce au petit animal qu'elles gardaient chacune à leur tour.

« Je vais en cours !

- D'accord ! Je vais dans mon autre portrait alors. Passe une bonne journée, à ce soir, sauf si il y a un... imprévu! » sourit Elleniel en lui faisant un petit signe

Hermione salua la fillette d'un signe de main à son tour et s'éloigna, sac sur le dos et livres à bras vers son cours de Métamorphose qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serpentards. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'aller déjeuner à la Grande Salle, s'étant octroyé le droit de se faire apporter à manger dans ses appartements pour rester un peu plus avec le petit être inanimé qu'elle gardait. Elle l'alimentait régulièrement grâce à des sortilèges que Mme Pomfresh avait eu l'amabilité de lui apprendre. Elle eut vite fait d'arriver à sa salle de classe et balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, espérant silencieusement que son meilleur ennemi soit revenu.

Drago Malefoy. Il était absent depuis maintenant 3 jours et avait été déclaré disparu, même par ses parents. Hermione, elle, était régulièrement envahie de nombreux remords quant à cette mystérieuse absence, sachant ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu le matin de sa disparition, et qu'elle était très certainement la dernière à l'avoir vu. De plus, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, respectant le souhait de Malefoy. Elle n'en avait rien dit, même pas à ses meilleurs amis. Elle se sentait coupable par à rapport à cela aussi.

Il n'était toujours pas là.

Toujours pas…là.

Elle s'assit distraitement aux côtés d'Harry et de Ron qui lui faisaient des signes et sourires.

« Bonjour vous deux, désolée de ne pas être venue ce matin au déjeuner…

- Oh c'est pas grave, c'est à cause du ren… commença Ron avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part d'Harry, lui intimant le silence –ils ne pouvaient en effet pas dévoiler l'existence de cet animal, selon les souhaits de Dumbledore.

- Oui, c'est bien ça Ron. » sourit la brunette en voyant le professeur entrer.

Elle n'avait pas eu droit aux moqueries des Serpentards, ce matin. Depuis que leur Prince était porté disparu, ils se faisaient plus discrets, se faufilant comme des ombres, évitant soigneusement toute altercation, en particulier avec le célèbre Trio d'Or. Peut-être étaient-ils effrayés, tout simplement… Ca ne les empêchait tout de même pas de martyriser les premières années quand ils en avaient envie. Hermione –qui était installée à la deuxième rangée– se retourna pour voir l'endroit où étaient rassemblés tous les Serpentards. Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Pansy Parkinson qui était empli de colère et de noirceur, ce qui la vit franchement frissonner.

« Le thème que nous allons aborder en ce début d'année est celui de la transformation humaine, les Animagus, pour faire plus court. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'est un Animagus ? » fit une voix stridente qui se déplaçait du fond de la classe au bureau du Professeur.

Hermione leva la main rapidement, le plus haut qu'elle pouvait le faire, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

« Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Un animagus, commença la jeune fille, est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en un animal qu'il aura choisi à son apprentissage. L'apprentissage pour être un animagus est excessivement difficile et nécessite plusieurs années de travail. C'est très certainement pour cette raison que le Ministère surveille le nombre d'Animagi existant de très près. L'animagus, contrairement à une métamorphose animale commune, garde toute sa conscience et a la capacité de penser comme en son état humain. Continua Hermione d'un ton enjoué avant de se faire interrompre par le Professeur.

- Bien, Miss Granger. Je vous arrête là, sinon je suis persuadée que vous allez réciter tout le devoir que j'allais vous demander d'effectuer pour le prochain cours ! » fit le Professeur McGonagall alors qu'Hermione reprenait place sur son siège, le teint rose.

Alors que Minerva McGonagall continuait son cours et qu'Hermione buvait ses paroles, Harry se pencha légèrement vers la brunette.

« Hermione… chuchota-t-il dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

- Mh ? fit la concernée, peu intéressée par ce qu'il comptait lui dire.

- Ton pendentif… il… clignote ? Et il a l'air de … vibrer ? »

Hermione porta sa main à son cou. Il vibrait. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !? Prise d'inquiétude pour le renard, elle leva subitement la main alors que le Professeur expliquait la procédure pour devenir un Animagus.

« Professeur… je… n'me sens pas très bien… mentit-elle.

- Bien Miss Granger… répondit la vieille femme, surprise. Allez à l'infirmerie. »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie, minaudant un petit « Merci » et faisant semblant de se tenir le ventre pour faire croire qu'elle était réellement mal en point. La porte de la salle de classe fermée, elle se mit à courir vers ses appartements. Arrivée au portrait vide, elle ouvrit son médaillon, paniquée. Elleniel apparut au tableau presque instantanément.

« Viiiite, viens ! » cria presque la fillette pourtant si calme d'habitude, alors qu'Hermione prononçait son mot de passe.

**xXx**

« Oui mais… commença Elleniel

- Non ! Tu m'as fait quitter le cours de Métamorphose pour ça ? Un soupir !? Mais il soupire tout le temps !!

- Oui mais… d'habitude, ses soupirs durent 4 secondes. Là, il a duré au moins 5 secondes et demi !! » s'excita la blondinette alors qu'Hermione soufflait bruyamment.

Elle prit place aux côtés du renard, s'asseyant à même le sol à quelques centimètres de l'animal. Il respirait régulièrement et silencieusement, son petit corps se soulevant en ce rythme soutenu. Il était toujours aussi paisiblement endormi, et ne semblait absolument pas près de se réveiller. Mais, alors qu'elle passait inlassablement la main sur l'animal, commençant ses caresses habituelles, le corps bougea.

« Ellen'… il… il a bougé ! »

Le renard s'agita un peu plus encore, se réveillant lentement. Elleniel ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, son regard curieux dirigé vers l'animal blanc. Ce dernier était en train de se mettre faiblement sur ses pattes, face à une Hermione totalement abasourdie et immobile. Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda Hermione. Il grogna quelque peu, semblait mécontent et légèrement effrayé. Quelques secondes après, il leva la patte, son regard planté sur cette dernière. Il avait l'air plongé dans de profondes réflexions, et aucune des deux filles n'osait bouger ou dire un mot. Mais soudain, il se mit à paniquer. Il bougea dans tous les sens, grognant, montrant ses dents, courant partout dans la pièce.

« Arrête.. tu vas te faire mal ! » couina Elleniel tandis qu'Hermione essayait d'arrêter l'animal.

Elle l'immobilisa fermement mais doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle eut d'ailleurs du mal à éviter ses crocs qu'il semblait vouloir ancrer dans sa main. L'animal se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait et balança ses griffes sur le visage de la brunette qui recula vivement, se relevant en cachant son visage de ses mains. Le renard laissait entendre un grognement rauque alors qu'Hermione saignait et souffrait déjà énormément, une entaille profonde s'était faite sur sa figure.

Elle tomba lentement et durement au sol. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir son visage déchiré et défiguré. Sa douleur était trop intense.

**xXx**

**

* * *

**

...

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 2. ^c^

Le 3 samedi ou dimanche (voir un peu plus tard, je sais pas trop avec la reprise des cours T.T)

J'attends vos avis (si vous en avez mdr) avec impatience... Et merci beaucoup, beaucoup à vous de me lire n____n

Bisouuuus,

**Myu**myu


	4. Croquette, Chaussette & Cie !

**Bonjouur (:**

Je poste mon chapitre donc aujourd'huiii... Dimanche ! J'ai eu quelques soucis avec ce satané FFnet qui n'acceptait pas mon document, tout compte fait j'essaie un moyen qui -je l'espère- ne bousillera pas mon prologue, vu que je réécris sur le document "Prologue"! Bref j'me comprends... T.T Ya intérêt à ce que ça le bousille pas !

Bref, j'vais pas trop blablater aujourd'hui, je trouve ce troisième chapitre assez riche en ... surprises? Je crois. mdr :D Et j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant par moment :o)

Je remercie du fond de mon pitit coeur les revieweurs et lecteurs qui restent fidèles à moi... Après... 3 chapitres, quand meme ! mdr :) Merci beaucoup, je vous n'ème fooorteuhuhu '.'

J'espère avoir répondu a (presque?) toutes les reviews mdr, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pairing :** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer :** Excepté l'intrigue et l'histoire qui m'appartiennent, tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! :o)

**Genre : **Romance & General**  
**

**Rating : **M (a)**  
**

**

* * *

**

« **LE VOILE DES APPARENCES **»

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapitre 3**

**chaussette, croquette & cie**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« Hermione, va le remettre là ou tu l'as trouvé ! s'écria Ron, sa colère palpable dans le timbre de sa voix alors qu'il faisait de grands gestes pour la faire comprendre.

- Ron… C'est de ma faute. Il est à l'état sauvage et je l'ai brusqué… Il a besoin de calme et surtout de s'habituer à moi !

- Oui, je suis du côté de l'animal également, vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous ! Il est a-do-ra-ble ! Il n'a pas pu faire ça par pure méchanceté, il a juste eu peur… s'enquit Ginny en repensant à sa petite bouille adorable.

- Mais enfin... ce n'est pas raisonnable... Tu as du _RAMPER_, commença le rouquin en insistant sur le fait qu'elle ait rampé, pour arriver à la porte et nous ouvrir ! Tu te rends compte ? Et regarde ce qu'il t'a fait au visage… On aurait pu croire qu'un loup garou t'avait agressé ! Mets lui un truc moldu… comment on appelle ça… Papa dit que c'est utile pour les chiens enragés… un… musojère ?

- Muselière, Ron ? Je n'utiliserais pas ce genre de moyens ! Ce n'est pas en le confinant dans cette… chose que je pourrai acquérir sa confiance !

- 'Mione… Tu nous donnerais ton mot de passe pour l'avenir ? Je n'aimerais pas que ça se répète… » demanda Harry d'une voix douce, ignorant presque la colère du rouquin.

La concernée acquiesça et Harry sourit fébrilement, frôlant de sa main la coupure encore légèrement visible sur le visage de son amie. Ron bougonna quelques paroles inintelligibles et s'assit aux côtés de la brunette, inquiet. Maladroitement, il prit sa main dans la sienne, la tapotant d'un geste incertain alors que Harry lançait à Ginny un regard entendu.

« Bon… J'ai cours, moi ! » répliqua Ginny pour laisser les 'tourtereaux' ensemble.

Elle vola un chaste baiser à Harry et prit sa main, l'entrainant hors de l'infirmerie afin de donner à Ron l'occasion d'être seul avec Hermione, pour le meilleur… et pour le pire. Quoi qu'elle espérait que son idiot de frère ne fasse pas l'imbécile avec la jeune blessée.

**xXx**

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Hermione soupira silencieusement en prenant place sur le canapé, face à l'animal qui lui avait infligé maintes blessures dont une assez marquée au visage –heureusement d'ailleurs que Mme Pomfresh était passée après. La petite boule de poil ne semblait pas faire attention à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle, comme s'il faisait exprès de l'ignorer, mimant à la perfection le sommeil.

« Bon… Même si nous deux, c'est pas le grand amour, il te faut un nom. » fit la brune en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieur, signe de réflexion chez elle.

A sa plus grande surprise, l'animal releva la tête, pris d'un soudain intérêt pour la conversation qu'avait commencé Hermione, comme s'il la comprenait. La jeune fille sourcilla mais ne s'en formalisa pas, elle tapota sur le canapé pour que l'animal grimpe, ce qu'il vit avec une docilité assez étonnante. Rien que le fait qu'il ait compris qu'elle voulait qu'il prenne place sur le fauteuil était étonnant… Normalement ce comportement n'apparaissait pas chez les goupils, et même, pas chez n'importe quel animal : les chiens comprenaient ce langage, mais encore fallait-il qu'ils soient dressés.

« Je pensais en choisir un qui aille avec ton caractère… » fit-elle, pensive.

Le renard acquiesça. Hermione ne prit même pas attention au fait qu'un animal ait hoché la tête à une de ses phrases, comme s'il saisissait parfaitement le sens des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle était bien trop occupée dans ses songes, cherchant un nom pouvant aller à cette boule de poils mignonne mais agressive. Alors qu'elle demeurait plongée dans ses pensées imperturbables, le renard paraissait intrigué, intéressé et à la fois effrayé, ce qui était un panel d'émotions assez étranges voir improbables chez un animal… Hermione, qui avait clos ses yeux, entreprit de les ouvrir, tandis que la boule de poils semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message, grattant les cuisses de la jeune fille avec ses griffes.

« Calme-toi ! Que dis-tu de 'Chaussette' ? » finit-elle par proposer, affichant une moue enjouée.

Le concerné semblait avoir reçu une décharge électrique, si bien qu'il resta complètement immobile pendant quelques secondes. Hermione sourcilla tandis que le goupil reprenait de plus belle ses attaques sur la cuisse de la Gryffondor qui commençait à avoir mal.

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Arrête de me faire mal, bougonna-t-elle en écartant le renard d'elle, le glissant à l'autre bout du fauteuil. Aide-moi alors ! » sourit-elle tandis qu'elle comprenait l'idiotie de ses paroles. Depuis un moment, elle parlait à… attention ! Un renard ! Elle tenait une conversation, ou plutôt, débitait un monologue face à un animal qui ne comprenait très certainement pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter.

Elle s'apprêtait à prononcer un autre prénom on ne peut plus ridicule lorsque quelqu'un se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée de la Salle Commune. Presque instantanément, Elleniel, la fillette du portrait, prit place dans son tableau de la Salle Commune, où se trouvaient Hermione et son renard.

« Hermione ! Quelqu'un pour toi, un grand roux… Je crois qu'il s'est nommé… commença-t-elle en réfléchissant. Euh.. Renaud ? Ronaud ? Je ne sais plus, il m'a déblatéré toutes sortes de choses inutiles… il bafouillait bizarrement. Mais je crois qu'il souhaite te voir ! sourit-elle, un air candide affiché sur son visage enfantin.

- Je vais l'accueillir, Elleniel.. Merci. » conclut la Gryffondor en se levant, quelque peu amusée de l'innocence de la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa beauté.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte, en profitant pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux indomptables. L'animal, quant à lui, avait repris place sur son coussin qu'il avait manifestement adopté.

« Bonjour Ron, murmura Hermione du bout des lèvres en adressant un sourire amical à son ami.

-Hermione ! Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir m'ouvrir… bougonna le rouquin. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sur… Pourquoi es-tu là… Enfin, seul ?

- Harry et Ginny ont décidé de passer un peu de temps ensemble, grimaça Ron en entrant dans la pièce, remarquant tout de suite le bourreau d'Hermione qui avait levé un œil vers lui. Je vois que tu n'as pas abandonné… ton… animal. »

Hermione ne répondit pas à cette constatation qui aurait provoqué une belle dispute s'ils s'étaient enlisés dans ce sujet. Il avait toujours eu quelque chose contre les animaux d'Hermione, en commençant par Pattenrond…

« J'étais occupée de chercher un nom pour ce petit bout, sourit-elle en montrant le renard qui était à présent allongé sur son coussin. Tu n'as pas une idée ?

- Appelle le Pancake, marmonna Ron de mauvaise grâce tandis que le renard se mettrait à grogner. Hermione préféra changer de sujet avant que son animal ne se mette à arracher la cuisse de Ron comme il l'avait presque fait avec la sienne.

- Tu as déjà commencé le devoir que le Professeur McGonagall nous a donné à faire pour la semaine prochaine ?

- Euh… bafouilla Ron.

- Je vois.. Tu n'as pas pris de bonnes résolutions pour cette année ? Nous passons nos ASPIC, Ron ! Il serait temps de t'y mettre, nous sommes déjà en Septembre ! répliqua la jeune fille avec une moue sévère.

- Comme tu le dis, nous sommes en septembre. Le début de l'année donc. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'y prendre quand toi tu t'y prends ! Je ne vise pas les onze Optimal, moi, rétorqua le Gryffondor souriant, tandis que le petit animal resté jusque là presque complètement inerte se leva et traina son coussin plus loin pour se recoucher à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Hermione sourcilla.

- Oui, et bien tu devrais ! Ca ne te ferait pas de mal d'_apprendre_ de temps en temps.

- J'ai réussi mes BUSE et c'était déjà beaucoup me demander selon Fred et Georges ! se renfrogna le rouquin, s'entassant dans le canapé. Et puis n'oublie pas que nous devons aider Harry dans sa quête des horcruxes… compléta-t-il alors que le renard levait lentement la tête, comme s'il était intéressé. Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avait remarqué le changement de comportement de l'animal.

- Personnellement, je peux très bien faire les deux. Et puis j'ai déjà fini le devoir sur les Animagus, 50cm de parchemin, avec ta vitesse tu devrais t'y mettre assez rapidement, si tu veux mon avis et surtout si tu ne veux pas avoir les représailles de McGonagall, fit-elle dans un sourire moqueur. Et pour les horcruxes, il n'en reste plus que deux, non ? Enfin, selon les dires du Professeur Dumbledore, il y en aurait sept. Nous avons déjà détruit le journal intime, la bague, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle… récita-t-elle sous l'oreille attentive de Ron, et, sans le savoir, de celle de son renard…

- Ah, Hermione, ce crétin de fils à papa n'est toujours pas revenu ? Je parle bien entendu de Malefoy… » marmonna-t-il avec une once de dédain présente dans la voix.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que son animal se ruait sur le pauvre Ron, grognant et montrant ses crocs. Il les planta dans la chair de sa jambe recouverte d'un jean faisantt couler son sang de façon abondante, comme s'il souhaitait lui arracher la peau –il lui arracha d'ailleurs un bout de pantalon. Ron essayait de s'en détacher, se débattait tandis que des cris rauques sortaient vainement de sa bouche. Le renard avait à présent l'air d'une bête enragée et aveuglée par la colère, on aurait pu croire qu'on venait de lui faire offense ou le brusquer. Mais rien de ça n'avait été commis et Hermione ne comprenait pas –de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas le temps– son comportement. Elle sortit vivement sa baguette de sa poche, comme elle l'avait appris dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, la tenant devant elle.

« Stupefix ! »

Le sort toucha le rouquin en pleine tête, à présent bloqué dans un état statique alors qu'il continuait de se faire mordre.

« Mince.. Désolée Ron ! Stupefix ! » s'écria la Gryffondor, son visage se déformant en une moue horrifiée alors que son animal continuait d'agresser le rouquin.

Cette fois, il toucha la bonne cible qui fut projetée contre le mur tant elle était légère. Elle courut vers lui –et non vers Ron, ce qui consterna ce dernier bien qu'il fut immobile– et le prit dans ses bras. Le renard ne bougeait plus, stupéfixé, et elle avait peur que ce soit à cause des blessures qu'il avait subies précédemment qu'il était si agressif. Elle avait lu quelque part, dans un livre moldu, qu'un animal –domestique ou pas– qu'on frappait violemment à la tête pouvait avoir un changement de comportement radical et pouvait même se mettre à massacrer son Maître sans aucune raison. Elle ne voulait pas aggraver son cas avec de nouvelles blessures… Elle déposa doucement l'animal sur son coussin et se retourna vers un Ron… légèrement ensanglanté et souffrant.

« Enervatum ! » prononça-t-elle clairement alors que Ron pouvait à nouveau se mouvoir.

Il se fit rapidement entendre en un cri plaintif, douloureux, et bien qu'il ait récupérer la capacité de bouger, il n'en fit rien, comme tétanisé à l'idée des dégâts que lui avait causé ce si petit animal… mais il souffrait tellement qu'il ne put pas imaginer bien s'en tirer.

« Ne bouge pas, Ron… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'emmène à l'Infirmerie. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, faisant léviter son ami devant elle.

Elle se retourna brièvement vers le renard, lui lança un petit regard triste et lui rendit sa capacité de mouvement à lui aussi.

**xXx**

« Je te le redis Hermione, va le remettre là ou tu l'as trouvé ! s'énerva le rouquin qui devenait presque aussi coloré que sa tignasse, la colère l'emportant. REGARDE CE QU'IL M'A FAIT, HERMIONE ! cria-t-il si fort qu'il aurait pu s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Je suis désolée… finit-elle par dire du bout des lèvres alors que Ginny lui faisait parvenir des regards d'excuses, bien qu'elle soit également d'avis que l'animal commençait à devenir sérieusement dangereux.

- Tu as de la chance que nous n'avons rien dit à son sujet. Mme Pomfresh n'a presque pas voulu me soigner parce qu'elle savait que je mentais ! Comme si un troll allait venir m'agresser dans le château… grogna Ron en se rappelant pourtant très bien de sa première année.

- C'est pour respecter ton choix que nous faisons ça Hermione, reprit la rouquine en déposant délicatement une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Réfléchis-y, Hermione… Ron a quand même été sérieusement blessé. » fit Harry en montrant du doigt une profonde entaille cachée sous un bandage.

Hermione releva les yeux vers Harry et acquiesça douloureusement. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner… L'abandonner. Il devait être terrifié… Il y avait forcément une raison à tout ça, et elle devait impérativement trouver quoi si elle voulait le garder. Elle jeta un coup d'œil attristé vers ses amis et leur tourna le dos, quittant l'Infirmerie d'un pas vif. Ginny voulut la retenir mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« Laisse la choisir, Ginny… soupira-t-il d'une voix douce en caressant presque machinalement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas envie que cet animal lui fasse du mal… souffla Ron d'une voix éteinte.

- Les blessures n'étaient pas si graves que ça, tu sais, Ron. Tu n'en garderas aucune trace et..

- Ginny ! Arrête de défendre cet animal ! Tu ne diras plus ça quand Hermione se ramènera le visage décomposé, parce que crois-moi, il en est capable ! » répliqua Ron d'un ton sans appel, presque autoritaire.

**xXx**

« Tu causes beaucoup de dégâts, tu sais… commença la brunette distraitement, caressant le renard qui ne se montrait pas agressif –ce qui était étonnant– d'un geste machinal. Mais en fait, c'est vrai, tu es un animal sauvage, tu ne peux pas rester en captivité, comme ça… Il faut que je te rende ta liberté. »

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots avec une étrange once de tristesse dans sa voix, le renard s'approcha imperceptiblement d'elle.

« Hermione.

- Elleniel ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, Harry Potter.

- Ne dis pas ça si tristement… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée que je l'abandonne dans la nature, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Garde-le ! Éduque-le ! Nous sommes dans un monde magique, Hermione, et tu es excessivement intelligente ! Tu es même très certainement la fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard ! Tu peux le faire ! »

Hermione lui fit un sourire timide et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, silencieusement, le pas trainant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'animal qui semblait tranquille sur le canapé.

« Ellen' ? chuchota la Rouge et Or.

- Hmm ?

- Dis à Harry que je suis sous la douche et que je ne peux pas venir pour le moment. S'il te plaît. Je dois m'occuper de lui… »

Elle montra le renard du doigt et s'en approcha à nouveau.

« Il lui faut un nom.

- Attends-moi, je veux choisir avec toi ! C'est mon animal aussi à moi, après tout, non ? » sourit-elle. Elle avait repris l'air florissant qu'elle arborait habituellement, ravissant Hermione qui hocha silencieusement la tête.

La blondinette changea instantanément de portrait et Hermione put espionner –malgré elle, bien entendu– leur conversation, et l'excuse que servait la petite blonde à Harry.

« Désolée Harry, Hermione est sous la douche. Je lui dirais que tu es passée, d'accord ?

- Mais… » commença-t-il alors que la fillette avait déjà disparu, de retour dans la Salle Commune.

Hermione s'en voulait légèrement de laisser son ami en plan, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, en regardant son renard, elle crut qu'il était satisfait, voir même content de ne pas voir rentrer le brun dans la pièce.

« Bon alors… Tu sais j'ai pensé à un nom, moi, commença la blondinette, sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah oui ? rétorqua Hermione avec une moue narquoise.

- Oui, je crois que c'est tout à fait ce qu'il lui faut d'ailleurs ! C'est un nom assez mystérieux… mais pas trop ! Je crois que ça lui va à ravir. J'espère qu'il te plaira…

- Et bien dis le moi, que j'entende ce nom splendide…

- Croquette.

- Croquette, répéta Hermione en essayant de réprimer –en vain– son fou rire, tandis que le renard paraissait offusqué et en colère. Mais… c'est… fabuleux… reprit-elle. Croquette…

- Tu trouves aussi ?!

- Ellen'… t'es… sérieuse ? rigola la brunette au nez de son amie –bien qu'elle soit un portrait.

- C'est pas bien.. ? Je trouvais ça chouette. Sinon, reprit-elle très sérieusement, que dis-tu de Seven ? demanda-t-elle alors que le renard et Hermione semblaient se calmer, l'animal ayant arrêté de grogner tandis que la jeune fille mettait difficilement fin à son rire. Tu sais… Le chiffre sept est très important, il paraît que c'est le plus marquant de tous les nombres. Certaines personnes –moldus ou sorciers– pensent qu'il porte malchance, mais chez les moldus justement, il a le symbole de la perfection, en plus d'une symbolique de magie. Il est aussi très important dans l'histoire de l'homme… A part ça il y a 7 jours dans une semaine et 7 ans pour l'homme, c'est l'âge de la raison… Le chiffre sept est vraiment très bien… Je ne crois pas rabaisser notre cher renard en l'appelant ainsi !

- Seven… » conclut la Rouge et Or alors qu'elle caressait le renard d'un geste doux, pensant au nombre d'horcruxes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui étaient également au nombre de sept… un chiffre magique très puissant selon Vous-Savez-Qui.

Le renard, quant à lui, ne semblait pas mécontent du nom qu'on venait de lui attribuer, et il paraissait assez fier, même. Hermione sourit tendrement alors qu'elle jouait avec sa fourrure blanche et douce. Elle se coucha lentement dans le canapé, glissant le goupil sur elle. Il ne semblait pas désappointé, se laissa faire et se coucha même sur le ventre de la jeune fille sous l'œil amusé d'Elleniel qui se passa de tout commentaire. La tête d'Hermione était surélevée par un coussin, si bien qu'elle pouvait observer de très près l'animal allongé sur elle. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour de ne jamais trop approcher son visage des griffes d'une bête, aussi petite et mignonne soit-elle, mais Seven paraissait tellement calme en ce moment…

Mais alors qu'elle qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre –et remarqua avec effroi qu'elle était en retard à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal–, l'animal glissa son regard dans le sien. C'est alors que, dans ce calme, cette quiétude, elle remarqua la familiarité de ces yeux, sans s'en souvenir vraiment… ou plutôt, refusant de s'en souvenir, peut-être…

Ces deux orbes gris métalliques.

**xXx**

* * *

...

ET VOILA !

Je crois que la fin parle pour elle-même ! Enfin... vous serez peut-être surpris au prochain chapitre, qui sait :)

Bisous bisous, je fais pas trop de blabla-de-fin-de-txte, je suis en pleine écriture des prochains chapitres là :D

A la semaine prochainneeuuh, si tout va bien & que je ne me fait pas écraser par un camion, ou un train ! :D Sinon on se reverra au paradiiiiiiiiiiiiis, bon faut que j'arrête de délirer... Bisous !

Eh n'oubliez pas... **UNE REVIEW, CA FAIT PLAISIR** ! XD


	5. Drago Malefoy

**Bonjour** les moineauuux (désolée ça me tentait vraiment trop, si je le mettais pas ça allait me perturber pendant ... longtemps :(:()

Alors comme promis (oupas), me voici de retour avec le chapitre 4 (intitulé Drago Malefoy... THE RETOUR ! mdr)

Je remercie tous les revieweurs comme d'habitudeuh... vos reviews me font vraiment très plaisir é.é Au départ je souhaitais avoir de l'avance sur la fic pour quand je la postais, mais... visiblement j'arrive pas à avoir un rythme assez rapide pour ça, donc je poste QUAND MEME un chapitre tous les week ends -comme prévu... mais sans être certaine d'avoir déjà commencé le prochain mdr XD (là j'ai déjà commencé le 5 no worries (a)) parce qu'au début je souhaitais faire à chaque fin de chapitre une petite "preview" du prochain... Mais si j'arrive meme pas à le pondre avant... J'arriverai pas loin dans la preview lol T.T Donc je crois que j'vais abandonner l'idée... MAIS BON ! C'est pas un drame hein !

J'ai eu l'envie de faire une fic sur les Maraudeurs (en particulier Remus que j'affectionne tout particulièrement)... mais pour le moment j'ai pas vraiment d'idée qui tienne la route et qui n'ait pas déjà été exploitée et réexploitée, achetée et revendue... (j'invente une expression là j'crois) donc je continue de chercher, pis faudrait pas que je laisse celle-ci au profit d'une autre n'est-ce pas? mdr

Enfinnnnnnnn bon, trève de blabla je crois que j'en ai dit assez (votre rentrée s'est bien passée?)

**Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuure !**

* * *

**Pairing :** Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer :** Excepté l'intrigue et l'histoire qui m'appartiennent, tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! :o)

**Genre : **Romance & General**  
**

**Rating : **M (a)**  
**

**

* * *

**

« **LE VOILE DES APPARENCES **»

* * *

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

**«** _- Seven… conclut la Rouge et Or alors qu'elle caressait le renard d'un geste doux, pensant au nombre d'horcruxes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui étaient également au nombre de sept… un chiffre magique très puissant selon Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Le renard, quant à lui, ne semblait pas mécontent du nom qu'on venait de lui attribuer, et il paraissait assez fier, même. Hermione sourit tendrement alors qu'elle jouait avec sa fourrure blanche et douce. Elle se coucha lentement dans le canapé, glissant le goupil sur elle. Il ne semblait pas désappointé, se laissa faire et se coucha même sur le ventre de la jeune fille sous l'œil amusé d'Elleniel qui se passa de tout commentaire. La tête d'Hermione était surélevée par un coussin, si bien qu'elle pouvait observer de très près l'animal allongé sur elle. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour de ne jamais trop approcher son visage des griffes d'une bête, aussi petite et mignonne soit-elle, mais Seven paraissait tellement calme en ce moment…_

_Mais alors qu'elle qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre –et remarqua avec effroi qu'elle était en retard à son cours de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal–, l'animal glissa son regard dans le sien. C'est alors que, dans ce calme, cette quiétude, elle remarqua la familiarité de ces yeux, sans s'en souvenir vraiment… ou plutôt, refusant de s'en souvenir, peut-être…_

_Ces deux orbes gris métalliques._ **»**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapitre 4**

**Drago Malefoy**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ébloui par la puissante lumière bleutée qui le força à détourner le regard. Il voulait commencer un sourire mais se ravisa presqu'aussitôt en voyant la tête de la personne qui le fixait avec attention. Elle semblait perplexe et déçue.

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

Le serpentard ne cilla pas.

« Bien sûr que c'est ça !!! » rétorqua-t-il, énervé.

Il regardait avec une petite once de mépris la jeune fille assise en tailleur devant lui.

Ohééé ?

Il venait de parler et _elle_ ne réagissait pas.

Elle s'octroyait le droit de ne pas réagir !!! Pour qui se prenait-elle, à ignorer un Malefoy ?

« Je t'ai parlé, je te signale ! » continua-t-il sur ton de défi, légèrement choqué qu'on puisse l'ignorer si parfaitement.

La demoiselle ne semblait pas disposée à réagir, plongée dans ses pensées. Malefoy soupira vivement.

« JE TE PARLE, ESPECE DE PETITE… commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre, ce qui le contraria encore plus.

- Seven ! Arrête de t'énerver ! Je t'ai lancé un sort pour voir si tu étais un animagus, mais tu n'en es pas un visiblement… Désolée de t'avoir fait ça ! Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me grogner dessus comme ça. Ca t'a fait mal… ? »

L'ex-blondinet maintenant renard fut secoué d'un violent choc électrique. Il baissa lentement la tête, constatant qu'il était toujours… un animal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !? Comment se faisait-il que même elle, la fille la plus intelligente de l'école Poudlard ne pouvait pas lui rendre son apparence humaine ? Pourquoi était-il bloqué dans sa forme d'animagus ? Pourquoi ?!?

Non..

**xXx**

**Flashback**

« Tu as de la chance, petit gamin prétentieux, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de t'octroyer… Ou plutôt… de m'octroyer un petit divertissement. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, et pour tout ce que tu m'as dit quant à mon état…

Un petit rejeton comme toi doit payer… Tu connaîtras la douleur.

Le fait de se sentir… inutile, impuissant… et si bas… si bas que toi, de ton illustre famille de Sang-Pur que tu es, tu ne pourras supporter.

Plus bas que tous les autres êtres humains, plus bas même que les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Tu connaîtras la douleur.

A jamais, tu seras coincé, petit morveux.

Tu connaîtras _cette_ douleur.

Tous les jours. Indéfiniment.

Jusqu'à la fin de ta piètre vie. »

La dernière chose que Drago Malefoy vit à cet instant fut…

Un sourire. Des dents. Pointues et tranchantes.

Une lumière argentée. Puissante et dévastatrice.

Ce qu'il entendit…

Un rire. Effrayant et sadique.

**xXx**

Non… Ce n'était pas… possible. Pas lui… Non… Il perdait ses moyens et Granger semblait l'avoir remarqué, à présent, elle semblait… inquiète. Il croisa les yeux chocolat de la jeune Gryffondor qui avait pris soin de lui depuis le départ. Dans un sens, il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais que même elle, Hermione Granger, ne pouvait rien pour lui l'insupportait. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Elle avait si vite abandonné l'idée qu'il soit un animagus ! Comment était-ce possible !? Avait-elle seulement bien regardé ses yeux ? Les renards n'ont pas des yeux gris ! Ils sont toujours bruns ! Elle devrait savoir ça, elle qui lit toujours des livres ! Pourquoi ne l'aidait-elle pas ? Elle lui en voulait tellement qu'il lui était insupportable de lui venir en aide ? Oh oui c'est bien ça ! Pour toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait dites ! C'était vraiment bas ! Le réduire à cet état d'animal à vie ! Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir !!!! FOI DE MALEFOY !

Il fallait qu'il pense sérieusement à se calmer. Comme si... Elle, Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Sang-de-Bourbe, n'aurait jamais fait ça. Condamner quelqu'un dans un corps animal. …Et même son pire ennemi.

Il repensa à sa réaction du premier jour, quand il s'était aperçu de son état inchangé, qu'il ne parvenait plus à se rendre forme humaine, le désespoir qui l'avait envahit. Il avait regardé longuement sa patte, puis avait été apeuré... il s'était mis à courir un peu partout, essayant de se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il se sentait anéanti, se souvenant des paroles du monstre qui lui avait fait ça. A jamais... A présent, il regrettait presque le geste violent qu'il avait eu envers Hermione Granger, cette courageuse Gryffondor qui l'avait gardé malgré son comportement et la cicatrice encore visible sur son visage.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui avait pris place dans le fauteuil.

« Allez, viens… » proposa-t-elle à l'encontre de Seven qui ne se fit pas prier et grimpa à ses côtés, accablé et abattu.

Il se coucha presqu'immédiatement, comme toujours, signe de –supposait-elle– confiance. Elle le caressa doucement, profitant de son poil duveteux de jeune regard qui chatouillait agréablement la paume de ses mains.

« Dis moi… Enfin… c'est ridicule mais je crois que dans le côté ridicule, j'ai franchi les limites, vu que je suis en train de tenir une conversation avec un renard qui, étant un animal, ne me répond pas. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sure que tu comprennes tout ce que je te dis… Et puis ce genre de conversations avec toi, j'en tiens plutôt souvent… Alors… je crois que ce que je te demanderai n'aura rien de ridicule… Mais...

Serais-tu… Drago Malefoy ? Cette question peut paraître idiote… Mais… Ton comportement depuis le début me semble étrange, pour un animal… Et c'est quand Ron a insulté le célèbre Drago Malefoy que tu t'es énervé… Mais animagus à cet âge… Je n'ai jamais vu ça, dans un quelconque livre. De plus, si tu es réellement un animagus, tu n'as pas été recensé dans la liste dressée par le Ministre de la Magie ! C'est étrange et très probablement impossible si tu veux mon avis ! Mais... Chez les moldus nous disons 'Qui ne tente rien n'a rien' donc... autant le demander, non ? Alors... serais-tu lui ? »

Drago n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un sentiment d'euphorie s'installa en lui. Elle venait de le tirer de ce cauchemar. Elle avait visiblement compris qu'il ne pouvait pas être un simple animal ! Comblé, il se leva et descendit du fauteuil, entreprenant une course autour de la table basse, montrant sans nul doute son bonheur, n'ayant en effet pas la capacité de sourire pour le moment. Mais... en tant qu'humain... l'avait-il vraiment ? Savait-il sourire ?

« Euuuh… Seven ? Que fais-tu ? Tu… n'as pas compris, hein… j'aurai du m'en douter. Animagus à 17 ans… Qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ! »

Ledit animal s'arrêta net. Comment ?

Non !

Il avait… Non !

IL AVAIT OUBLIE DE HOCHER LA TÊTE A SA QUESTION !!!

Merlin, quelle bêtise avait-il fait là… Il sauta vivement sur le fauteuil aux côtés d'Hermione qui le regardait, stupéfaite. Sans se poser plus de questions, il hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Que…

- Hermignoooooooooooooooooooooooooooneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… sifflota une certaine blondinette.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit la Gryffondor en souriant du surnom que son amie lui avait donné, tandis que Seven paraissait excessivement énervé, voir même apeuré. Elleniel remarqua ce trouble et tourna son regard vers lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Hein ? Mais.. de quoi tu parles ?

- Oh.. euh… rien ! répondit-elle joyeusement. Ton rouquin préféré est là pour toiii.. Il a l'air si heureux ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il se passe… » continua-t-elle tandis qu'Hermione rougissait.

Alors c'était donc vrai… Granger et ce satané Weasmoche. Que lui trouvait-elle ? Il n'était même pas intelligent et ne pensait qu'à manger. A côté de Drago, Ronald Weasley avait tout d'une gargouille, selon ledit Malefoy, bien entendu. Le renard se déplaça à regrets vers son coussin, s'y allongeant néanmoins patiemment, attendant de pouvoir reprendre la 'conversation' avec Hermione...

Laquelle se dirigeait vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, visiblement heureuse vu la démarche légère qu'elle avait adoptée. Cette démarche énerva d'ailleurs le jeune animal –et, occasionnellement, Serpentard– au plus haut point.

« Hermione !

- Ron ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Hermione… Pourquoi as-tu raté le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Mince ! rétorqua-t-elle, effarée. J'avais complètement oublié ! Qu'a dit Rogue ?! continua-t-elle avec une mine déconfite.

- Et bien… Je crois que tu devras aller lui rendre visite, un soir… accompagnée de nombreux chaudrons, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui répondit-il tristement.

- Oh…

- Et bien dis donc, ce n'est vraiment pas malin de ta part, 'Mione ! claironna une voix enfantine tandis que celle qui avait prononcé ces mots avait pris place dans son tableau de la Salle Commune.

- N'en rajoute pas, Ellen'… » bougonna la concernée en reprenant place sur le canapé.

Drago, quant à lui, semblait bien trop préoccupé pour se moquer intérieurement de la jeune fille et de la tâche qu'elle devrait accomplir pendant sa retenue avec son parrain. Mais.. justement ! Son parrain ! Il fallait qu'il aille avec Hermione à sa retenue. Absolument. C'était vital.

« Hermione, devine quoi ! fanfaronna Ron, fier comme un coq.

- Euh… tu as réussi à engloutir 6 pots de pudding d'un coup, et, par conséquent, tu as battu le record de tes frères ? se moqua-t-elle sous les rires d'Elleniel. Même le renard semblait s'intéresser à leur conversation à présent.

- Non ! Je me suis remis avec Lavande ! s'écria-t-il, un immense sourire affiché sur son visage. Tu es la première à qui je le dis… »

Le cœur d'Hermione sembla s'émietter. Elleniel cessa net son rire et regarda la Gryffondor. Drago jeta un œil exaspéré vers cet idiot de rouquin à deux mornilles. Comment pouvait-il être si idiot ? Ne voyait-il pas l'amour qu'elle lui portait ? Il s'approcha lentement d'Hermione qui semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, suspendue dans le temps.

« Hermione ? s'enquit Ron, inquiet par son mutisme.

- Sors, ordonna froidement Elleniel. Ne reviens plus. Sors.

- Qu..

- Oh, ce n'est rien Ron. Je viens de me rappeler que je devais… commença-t-elle en poussant Ron dehors, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Je dois… finir un devoir pour le cours d'Arithmancie. Absolument, conclut-elle rapidement en cachant discrètement –si c'était vraiment possible– son visage déjà rougi à l'aide de sa tignasse brune.

- Toujours fidèle à toi-même ! » fit le rouquin en adressant à Hermione un clin d'œil, lui déchirant le cœur, encore une fois.

La porte fermée sur son 'ami', elle se laissa tomber le long de cette dernière, à bout de nerfs et de forces pour réagir autrement. Elle ramena lentement ses genoux sur sa poitrine, entourant ceux-ci de ses bras dans un geste protecteur envers elle-même.

- Hermione… glissa furtivement Elleniel alors que des pleurs étouffés lui parvenaient.

- J'aurais du m'en ..douter.. répondit-elle encore deux sanglots.

Et là, la petite blondinette se sentit complètement inutile. Elle ne pouvait pas l'enlacer de ses bras pour la réconforter, ou dire des mots gentils aux creux de son oreille, pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle était.. inutile. Drago quant à lui… s'était imperceptiblement et lentement rapproché de la jeune fille, comme s'il était aimanté par sa peine. Ignorant le pourquoi du comment, il voulait la réconforter, cesser les pleurs de celle qui l'avait sorti de l'Enfer, celle qui l'avait accueilli, soigné et accepté tel qu'il était. Il prit place à ses côtés, patientant calmement. Il était là. Pour elle.

**xXx**

« Monsieur Dumbledore… ?

- Miss Granger. Merci d'être venue, fit une voix féminine appartenant au Professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle prenait place dans le siège du Professeur Dumbledore Comment allez-vous ? Je vois que votre nouvel animal n'a pas été très tendre avec vous… continua-t-elle en jetant un œil aux quelques fines cicatrices qu'Hermione présentait sur ses mains.

- En effet, il était assez agressif. Mais après tout, c'est un animal sauvage, c'est normal… Ca ne fait que deux semaines que je l'ai. Mais on commence à s'entendre, maintenant… Je crois.

…Où est le Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Il a du s'absenter, je prends la direction de l'école en son absence. Il m'a mis au courant de toute l'histoire concernant votre animal…Et… continua-t-elle avec une mine sévère et peu amène. Il voudrait savoir si vous aviez remercié Shinky comme convenu.

- Bien sûr Professeur, elle était d'ailleurs très heureuse. Mais si je puis me permettre… Que voulez-vous ?

- Comme vous le savez, Miss Granger, Drago Malefoy a disparu depuis deux bonnes semaines maintenant… commença-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'une pointe de tristesse, et il a fallu choisir un autre Préfet en Chef, pour que vous ne soyez pas seule à porter cette lourde responsabilité. » déclara-elle tout en se levant et en demandant au Préfet en Chef remplaçant de se présenter à elles d'un simple « Entrez ».

La porte s'ouvrit vivement et un jeune homme apparut dans son encadrement. Hermione le reconnut tout de suite. Grand, métis et surtout… surtout Serpentard.

« Mr Zabini, salua le Professeur d'une voix étonnamment neutre.

- Zabini, poursuivit Hermione sur le même ton que son Professeur.

- Bien le bonjour, mesdames, » répondit le concerné d'une voix froide, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres, un regard sadique porté par ses yeux.

Il prit rapidement place aux côtés d'Hermione, sur le siège adjacent, face au professeur McGonagall qui s'était réinstallée.

« Miss Granger, je vous présente donc votre nouvel homologue, Blaise Zabini, élève de Serpentard. Monsieur Zabini, étant donné la disparition de Monsieur Malefoy, vous serez le nouveau préfet en chef, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Votre homologue est Hermione Granger, élève de Gryffondor. Vous partagerez les appartements des Préfets en Chef et ferez les rondes, le soir, ensemble. Je dois cependant vous prévenir d'une chose, Monsieur Zabini. Miss Granger a recueilli un petit renard polaire dont la présence doit rester secrète. Personne ne doit savoir qu'un tel animal est présent dans l'établissement, entendu ? avertit McGonagall en lançant un regard sévère au concerné, tandis qu'Hermione était encore sous le choc de l'identité de son nouveau coéquipier. Cela dit, ce n'était pas pire que Malefoy… Enfin, si, peut-être.

Zabini hocha la tête, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis. De toute façon il n'y avait aucun intérêt à aller dire partout qu'Hermione Granger gardait un renard dans les appartements des Préfets en Chef, sinon s'emporter dans des questions barbantes, et surtout dans des ennuis supplémentaires avec une bonne partie des Gryffondors et très certainement des Professeurs –qui, il fallait le dire, se rangeaient plus facilement du côté des Rouge et Or.

« Bien. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous mener votre nouveau collègue à vos appartements ? Si Monsieur Zabini le désire, faites-lui une petite visite des lieux, puis vous pourrez commencer votre travail tous les deux. J'espère que vous prendrez vos responsabilités à cœur.

- A cœur joie, Professeur, répondit le concerné, arborant un sourire presque pervers qui fit frissonner Hermione.

- Je dois aussi vous prévenir, Monsieur Zabini, que si Drago Malefoy réapparaît, il reprendra ses fonctions s'il en est capable… » conclut-elle d'une voix un peu éteinte, le regard triste.

**xXx**

Hermione pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef, suivie d'un certain métis : Blaise Zabini. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller se terrer dans son lit pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Oublier Ron, ses problèmes actuels, les cours, les ASPIC, Vous-savez-Qui, la quête des horcruxes, et le reste. Bref : tout oublier, le temps d'un instant.

Mais le Serpentard en avait décidé autrement et voulait avoir sa petite visite privée dès maintenant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le canapé, où une petite boule de fourrure blanche vivante était couchée, visiblement endormie. Il était beaucoup moins effrayant comme ça et Hermione lui adressa d'ailleurs un regard bienveillant et doux. Dès le premier jour, il l'avait mordu et s'était montré agressif envers elle, mais elle comprenait que ça puisse se passer ainsi au début. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est que même lorsqu'elle ne l'approchait pas, elle avait l'impression que l'animal lui en voulait, à elle, mais aussi à Elleniel, vers qui il lança souvent un regard assez stoïque, ferme. Et ce qui était encore moins compréhensible pour la jeune fille, c'était les élans d'affections de Seven. Parfois, il se montrait doux comme un agneau et se laissait caresser facilement, docilement et y prenait même goût, lui semblait-elle… Il l'avait même « consolée », du moins, comme un renard le pouvait. Les animaux ressentent la peine d'autrui d'une façon étonnante… C'est ce qu'elle avait lu dans un livre.

Zabini se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le canapé et y vit le renard allongé.

« Mais qui voilà.. » fit-il d'une voix douce –trop douce– en s'approchant de lui. Sur le coup, Hermione eut l'impression qu'il allait se montrer gentil, ou pas loin de là.

Il le regarda un instant, puis, d'un geste violent, le poussa au sol. Ce geste réveilla le petit animal qui semblait déjà souffrir de sa petite chute, réveillant surement une quelconque autre blessure qu'il avait subi précédemment. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle s'approcha d'un pas vif vers le métis qui avait pris place sur le canapé et se plaça devant lui, le jaugeant avec colère, essayant de se contenir.

« Zabini… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Comment oses-tu faire ça à un animal sans défe… continua-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par le principal concerné. Le renard, quant à lui semblait avoir reprit contenance et prenait une posture de défense.

- Pardon ? Tu veux le même traitement de faveur ? Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'a te mettre à genoux et.. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Seven était sur lui, faisant des pattes et des crocs, le mordant à chaque parcelle de peau qu'il voyait, déchirant son t-shirt de ses griffes. Blaise, surpris, se leva rapidement. Il criait presque, gémissait alors qu'il tentait d'ôter le renard de son torse. Il n'était visiblement pas enclin à le laisser, sûrement trop en colère.

« Ne bouge pas… chuchota Hermione d'une voix douce –qui n'était vraiment pas destinée à Zabini– alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement de son renard.

- Ne pas bouger ? Tu te fous de moi, Granger ? » grogna-t-il alors qu'il essayait tout de même d'arrêter de se dandiner de partout, n'ayant plus qu'à se remettre à cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

La Gryffondor en profita pour poser ses mains sur l'animal ; une sous son ventre et l'autre sur son dos. Le goupil se laissa étrangement faire et redevint plus calme alors qu'Hermione le cajolait dans ses bras, lui chuchotant quelques paroles censées l'apaiser.

**xXx**

**Quelques jours plus tard**

« On ne voit plus Hermione depuis un moment, ça m'inquiète.. Enfin…vous la voyez en dehors des cours, mais moi je n'ai aucune nouvelle !

- Tu sais, je crois que Ron a fait une bêtise…

- Je t'écoute ? répliqua Ginny en perdant déjà son calme, imaginant toutes les choses stupides que ses frères avaient fait, en particulier pour Fred et Georges.

- Ginny ! Harry !

- Tiens donc… Mon cher et tendre frère, articula la rouquine tandis qu'Harry adressait à Ron un sourire d'excuse.

- Ronronnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Mon ronron d'amûûûr… minauda une certaine petite Gryffondor en se lançant dans les bras de son cher et tendre qui lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Brown ? Lavande Brown !? » gronda Ginny en lançant un regard noir à son ainé.

Harry essaya en vain de la retenir, mais, comme une furie, la petite Weasley était partie en courant.

« Mais quel crétin ! MAIS QUEL CRETIN ! MAIS QUI M'A DONNE CE CRETIN POUR FRERE ? »

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient visiblement victime d'une très violente tornade qui bousculait toute personne se mettant sur son passage. Mais la petite Ginny arriva bien vite à l'endroit ou elle voulait se rendre. Couloir peu fréquenté et qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien.

« Ginny ? Que viens-tu faire.. ? articula difficilement la petite blonde du portrait. On voyait dans ses yeux la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, et le coeur de la rouquine se serra.

- Hermione... je viens voir Hermione. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Et bien... mal. Elle est montée dans sa chambre et s'y est enfermée. Je n'en sais pas plus...

- Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît... Je connais le mot de passe de sa chambre mais pas celui-ci » demanda la jeune Gryffondor d'un air suppliant.

Elleniel balança tristement sa tête en signe de négation.

« Je comprends... Excuse-moi d'avance, s'il te plaît...Pour ce que je vais faire maintenant.. » rétorqua Ginny en tapant furieusement sur la porte.

« A voir ta fugace tignasse rousse, je dirais d'une façon quasi certaine que tu es une Weasley... siffla une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite, trop occupée à essayer de retenir son équilibre devant la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Elle leva la tête.

- Zabini... Que fais-tu ici ? Où est Hermione ? Pourquoi es-tu dans ses appartements !?

- Ses appartements.. ? Mais ce sont les miens aussi, maintenant, petite Weasley... Sinon, concernant ton amie la Sang-de-Bourbe, je crois qu'elle est plutôt.. mal en point. Elle n'a même plus le courage de m'insulter » articula Blaise d'une voix doucereuse, insupportable pour la rouquine.

Elle le bouscula assez violemment et le Serpentard surpris de cette vivacité ne rétorqua pas, la laissant pénétrer dans la pièce. Ginny n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se jeter dans les escaliers, prenant juste le temps de foudroyer Blaise du regard. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers Naila, le portrait de la chambre de son amie.

« Ad vitam aeternam » prononça la petite Gryffondor devant le regard curieux et surpris du portrait qui la laissa entrer.

Elle avança furtivement vers le lit et vit une image qui l'attendrit au plus au point. Hermione était allongée, toute habillée. Elle semblait avoir longuement pleuré, ses joues étaient encore rougies par l'émotion forte qu'elle avait du ressentir. Ginny vit son coeur se contracter à cette vision. Malgré les quelques jours passés, elle n'était toujours pas sortie de sa chambre, ou du moins, mis à part pour ses cours qu'elle affectionnait tant, elle ne sortait plus. Elle ne venait même plus manger à la Grande Salle avec tout le monde, évitant soigneusement ses amis. Ronald s'était d'ailleurs plaint de ne pas avoir encore reçu l'aide de la brunette pour son devoir de Métamorphose sur les Animagus qu'ils devraient rendre après demain. La rouquine en profita d'ailleurs pour insulter mentalement son frère, une fois de plus. Le plus étonnant dans la scène qui se présentait à ses yeux était la petite boule de poils blanche qu'Hermione serrait fort contre elle.

Seven leva lentement la tête vers Ginny qui croisa un bref instant ses yeux argentés. Pendant un instant, la Gryffondor crut que le renard venait de lui intimer le silence. Et elle se tut. Le renard replongea sa tête dans les bras d'une Hermione endormie et épuisée. Ginny recula lentement pour quitter la pièce, rassurée, tandis que l'animal lui relança un regard qu'elle interpréta comme un « Merci ».

**xXx**

* * *

...

Tintinnnnnnnnnn !

Ahah, Ron me fait bien rire dans ce chapitre, un peu crétin j'avoue... Il vous plaît? 8) Comment ça aller me cacher loin loin loin dans les toilettes de Mimi?! Grr

Je trouve que Drago est trooooooop chou... mdr (: De A à Z ;D (quoique.. surtout à la fin en fait), pas vous? :)

Dommage pour lui qu'Hermione ait été coupée dans sa question par Ron & ses admirables conneries (excusez le mot nyuuu~ :D) Mais sinon, vous avez une idée de qui est la personne du flashback? ~~ (celui qui est responsable de l'état de Dray, si vous avez compris le chapitre... lol)

ENFIN BREF, j'espère que ça vous a plu (au moins un petit peuuuuu?) et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même jour même heure (non j'ai pas dit ça, ce sera samedi ou dimanche, j'en sais pas plus :)) avec un nouveau chapitre !

Si vous avez des questions... Ou n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas ^_^ Je ne dis pas que je répondrai cash mais... qui sait, peut-être vous donnerais-je des indices? (a) J'ai toujours tendance à trop en dire... Hmgf.

Bisubisu à vous, bonne semaine & j'attends vos avis avec la plus grande impatiennce ! :o)

**Myu**myu


End file.
